Faith of Ellegris
Faith is a crucial aspect of life to many inhabitants of Ellegris. Religious institutions, namely the Cathedra, have led to the shaping of most of the world. Most faiths of Ellegris are centered around the Thousand Faced Gods, while others derive from older beliefs and new age philosophies. The Holy Reixilan Cathedra The Reixilan Cathedra is the dominant religious faction of Reixila, Valley Grove, Elkwood and Volkachin. Based in Altokiv, the Cathedra teaches the worship of the Triumvirate, comprising of Qanun, Yaxsi and Nifaq. Since the foundation of the Third Tribunal, the Cathedra has focused on the tenets of Qanun, primarily a devotion to order and law. Larger cities hold temples to each of the three, while smaller communities may only worship one particular god. Each god reflects a different aspect of life and morality. The Book of Qanun provides worshipers with the capacity to assess situations and act in a just manner. The Book of Yaxsi teaches forgiveness, love and generosity. The Book of Nifaq features many passages inspiring change for the better, as well as warnings of impending disasters. The Cathedra is comprised of a light hierarchy of priests, clerics and the three Grand Clerics. Clergy members devote themselves to a single god to help them better understand the nature of the deity. A number of clerics dedicate themselves as scholars and historians, as well as educators in Reixila. While worship of Yaramasz is not taught in the Cathedra, worship of the Wicked One is not outlawed in Reixila due to her involvement in the Uprising Against the Revari. The Qolasian Cathedra The Qolasian Cathedra, while maintaining the concept of the Four, the faith of Qolas is much different than that of Reixila. The Qolasi believe the Council of Genies to be physical manifestations of these gods, though recent events seem to suggest the genies can be replaced by one another. The genies rotate between the four of them a lead position titled Chief Councilor. When one genie serves as Chief, the other three become advisers. The instruction of a particular god's tenets, as well as the political structure of Qolas, depends on which Councilor acts as Chief Councilor. A term lasts 75 years, and the genies rotate in a particular cycle: Khan Qanun who establishes order and law, Sultan Yaxsi, who maintains the peace and prosperity, Calph Nifaq who shifts power, and Padishah Yaramasz who sows ruin. As of 946 P.L., Khan Qanun, was in the twenty-eight year of her term. The Val The Qavala follow a system of rigid moral principles and societal roles. While religion may not be the best word for their faith, each of the seafaring folk hold it with as much zeal as a Grand Cleric. * see more on Qavala Religion in Onmire Religion in Onmire is much more of a personal journey rather than a structured system. In such a hostile environment as the Dark Swamp, the folk of Onmire belived any higher power to be evil and hateful towards mortals. This was reinforced by the cruel domination by the Revari. Some believe that in an attempt to earn the protection of an even greater evil, the orcs and lizardfolk of Onmire sought out the Immortal Wyrm, Laveaux, who had been sleeping for thousands of years after her battle with Tavra. She was pleased with their sacrifices and offerings, and took the role as Queen of the Swamp. During her reign, a vast number of demons and devils were brought forth at the behest of Laveaux. Several dozens of cults were formed devoted to the dark entities which roamed the swamp, perhaps as thanks for driving out the ebyrith and kick starting the Uprising. Religion in Faervane Religion in Undervane Other Category:Lore Category:Religion